monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Showdown Part 2
Showdown Part 2 is the 20th episode of Monster High : Secrets. Description The Hairan had bring the war ship called War-Olence to Earth. The full skill invasion of Hairan to Earth has begun. Batman, Katana and the Turtle Brothers has to stop it before they will take over the world. Plot The top of B.T.P building had exploded when the heroes come out but it was too late to stop the Hairan to bring the War-Olence to Earth. At the bridge of the War-Olence the commander of the ship, Lord Trimus said "Activate the force field, release Arthro-Tanks and start to fire the every laser cannons... NOW!" and the Hairan release the spider-like tanks called Arthro-Tanks pass from the iron tentacles that have mouth that look jellyfish-like land on the ground along with the Hairan Droids and they start to fight on the land. The heroes are watching the destruction that caused by the army of Hairan to New Salem on their gliders and Haku ask "What're we gonna do now?!" and Batman said "We must go back to the Dojo and create new plan and quick!" and he's glide to the Monster High along with the other. After land on the roof of Monster High, they jump down but then the girls in the school are run to them and Taki ask "What's going on now?!" and Frankie said "Spectra had discovered your secrets now!" and Draculaura said "I can't believe that James Wayne was Batman! can I have your signature?" and then Catty come behind Nagi and said "NAGI! I can't believe that you don't told me this!" and Nagi start to giggle but Catty grab him and kiss him for be as hero of her and everyone in school and then Gory said "Hey Katana! I'm your fan! can I have your signature?" and Batman said "Everyone stop! we have to go to the Catacombs to stop the alien invasion!" and Howleen ask "Alien... invasion?!" and Batman point to the War-Olence and Lagoona ask "What was that?" and Gil said "What're we gonna do now?" and Katana said "Go inside school for your own safe. We will deal with the Harian" and Catty ask "Hairan? that's their name?" and Nagi said "Yes. They're the alien catfish-like creature with four tentacles from another galaxy.". After talking, the heroes go inside the Catacombs to the Dojo and make new plan to stop the invasion. After planned, they ride their Stealth Bikes and Blue Batcycles out and turn them into gliders and glide to the War-Olence. They're shoot rockets to the War-Olence and the Turtle Brothers go inside and go straight to the bridge and Batman and Katana go destroy the power core of the ship. The Turtle Brothers break inside the the bridge and destroy all Hairan Droids and then they faced their leader, Lord Trimus. At the power core room, Batman and Katana destroy all Hairan Droids and program the computer that control the power core to overheat and explode the ship to fall into the sea. The Turtle Brothers are fighting with Lord Trimus and then they escape out from the room and go to meet Batman and Katana at where they came in and glide out from the ship. The War-Olence's power core is overheat and explode and the ship is fall into the sea. They go back to the Dojo in the Catacombs and celebrate their victory with the every students and give them their signatures. Meanwhile at the bottom of the ocean the War-Olence is return to operating again. Trivia *Everyone in school found out that who are under the masks of Batman and Katana. *The secrets of the heroes are exposed. *This episode is part 2 of one hour special for season 1 finale. Category:Bersarker Stories Category:Webisode